The Prophecy of Life
by Tigersong0013
Summary: Four EarthClan queens have had their litters.At the same time.Now their kits,Silverkit,Goldenkit,Tigerkit,Mudkit,and Rockkit,must suffer,benefit,and wisen from their destiny, a destiny to save the Clans from the horrible menace lurking in the shadows.
1. Prologue:The Birth of Hope

**CHAPTER 1**

_Silverkit, with her pure silver fur_ glowing in the filtered sunlight, crept forward silently, her orange gaze on the heap of rising and falling pure gold fur.

She pounced.

Goldenkit leaped in the air, squealing.

When she landed, her fur was puffed up.

"Silverkit!"she meowed."I was _sleeping_!"

Silverkit _mrrowed_, knowing her sister's anger would not last.

Goldenkit never held grudges, and was kind and gentle, with a soft, gentle voice.

Silverkit was opposite. She had a temper almost as long as her claws, and when it did go loose, it was rages of blazing was very protective of family and friends.

"I was the point, furball."Silverkit mewed.

"Why?"Goldenkit asked, then shook her head, still sitting down."Never mind, don't answer that."

Suddenly, she perked up, her eyes bright, her ears pointed up straighter and her fur fluffed up.

Silverkit was instantly suspicious.

"Today we turn five moons!"Goldenkit squealed.

"I know how _old_ we are, you daft pigeon."Silverkit mewed, rolling her eyes.

"If you don't know what today is, than _I'm_ not the daft pigeon!"Goldenkit meowed, her mood not darkened in the slightest.

Silverkit narrowed her eyes, thinking, when she jumped up, claws extended, eyes bright.

"We get Tested today!"she yowled.

Goldenkit yowled her agreement.

After they had settled down, Silverkit started talking again.

"Wow.I hope I qualify for a Fighter.I mean, I guess Hunting would be _okay_. But Trackers have more downs than I would go insane with all those herbs stuffed up my nose as a yeah, Fighting would be my _favorite_ thing to do."Silverkit mewed.

"I don't know.I'm starting to like Healing a maybe Hunting.I'm not that fond of Tracking. And I would wake up screaming if I even tried Fighting."Goldenkit ended shyly, looking at her paws.

Silverkit mewed her sympathy. One time, when most of the kits had snuck out of the nursery, we had come across the Training Place, a hollow litter with soft, powdery sand and cushiony moss, covering that part of the forest and her mentor, Mouseclaw, both Fighters, had been training, only they had gone to advanced training and were using had just performed a move that had been very difficult, and had ended with Mouseclaw having bloody scratches from her jaw to the end of her jaw, and Lichenpaw with bleeding scratches along her had run all the way back to camp, sped into the nursery and stayed deep inside their nursery nest, shivering with wide eyes, and their mother had been out stretching her had also woke up screaming for six nights in a row.

"You won't be a Fighter."Silverkit mewed and Goldenkit returned to her normal self, relieved.

As they were chatting, Silverkit's ears pricked audible pawsteps were sounding behind her.

She froze completely, waiting...waiting...

When she heard the practically inaudible sound of a slight disturbance in the wind, and felt the air press a fly-wing pressure against the fur on her back, she whipped around faster than a hare, thrusting her front paws forward, shoving her attacker against the ground, pinning them there.

"Alright, alright!I give, I give!"the kit squealed beneath her paws.

She leaped off, landing lightly on her paws.

The tiger-striped she-kit got up and shook fur was puffed up and messy, making her look even more disgruntled.

"Good morning, weather we're having."Silverkit mewed, while Goldenkit purred beside her.

"Whatcha doin, Twins?"Tigerkit mewed, grooming her fur, sleeking it down neatly.

"We're not twins!"Silverkit and Goldenkit mewed at the same time, Silverkit spitting, Goldenkit softly.

" you know what today is?"Tigerkit mewed excitedly.

"Yes."Silverkit mewed."We've already discussed this-"

"As you probably guessed."Goldenkit finished, like they did were utterly unaffected by what they did, as Tigerkit had grown to be.

"Yeah, we're gonna be Tested!"Tigerkit mewed."Have you seen Rockkit and Mudkit?"

"No."Silverkit mewed."But then again they're probably trailing after Lichenpaw and know as well as I that ever since they set eyes on the pair of them they were as attached to them as a bee to honey."


	2. ALLEGIANCES

**YO!**

**I do not own Warriors.**

**This is my first Warriors thing I've posted, so please review and you don't _have_ a request.**

**Oh, and, I only put down EarthClan's Allegiance for I wouldn't get far in the story if I did all four a heads up.**

**Enjoy, thanks.**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**EarthClan**

**LEADER **

**Adderstar-jet-black tom with yellow snake-like eyes**

**DEPUTY**

**Rollingpebble-light gray she-cat;hunter**

**APPRENTICE, Littlepaw;hunter**

**HEALERS**(she-cats who have a connection with StarClan and a knack at healing)

**Juniperthorn-dark ginger she-cat**

**APPRENTICE, Goldenpaw**

**Cloudgaze-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes **

**APPRENTICE, Leafpaw**

**Violettail-blue-gray she-cat**

**HUNTERS**(toms and she-cats who hunt prey for their Clan)

**Blackfur-black she-cat**

**Darkpelt-black-gray tom**

**APPRENTICE, Boulderpaw**

**Graytail-gray she-cat**

**APPRENTICE, Mudpaw**

**Rowanfang-ginger tom**

**APPRENTICE, Patchpaw**

**Stripetail-brown-and-white striped tom**

**Bluebell-blue-gray she-cat**

**Snakestripe-black she-cat with dark gray stripes**

**Orangeclaw-ginger tom with dark ginger claws**

**APPRENTICE, Tigerpaw**

**FIGHTERS**(toms and she-cats who fight viciously, but fairly, to protect and defend their Clan)

**Dawnflower-silvery-gray she-cat**

**APPRENTICE, Silverpaw**

**Thornfur-long-furred brown tom**

**Ashfall-light gray she-cat**

**Stonepelt-dark gray tom**

**Mouseclaw-light brown tom**

**APPRENTICE, Lichenpaw**

**Breezewing-white she-cat**

**Brackentail-golden-brown tom**

**Mossleaf-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**TRACKERS**(toms and she-cats who have an unusually sharp nose)

**Spottedfur-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Rabbitspring-lithe light brown she-cat**

**Featherpelt-creamy-brown she-cat with soft amber eyes**

**Badgerstripe-black tom with white stripe down his spine**

**APPRENTICE, Rockpaw**

**Whitetalon-white-gray she-cat **

**Mouseclaw-dark brown tom**

**APPRENTICES**(toms and she-cats six moons or older, in training to become a hunter, healer, fighter, or tracker)

**Littlepaw- small tan-brown she-cat; hunter **

**Goldenpaw- pure golden-colored she-cat with pale blue eyes; healer**

**Leafpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white and ginger striped tail; healer**

**Boulderpaw- big, gray tom; hunter**

**Mudpaw-clear-brown-colored tom; hunter**

**Patchpaw-white tom with black patches; hunter**

**Tigerpaw- orange, black and slimly white tiger-striped she-cat with yellow eyes; hunter**

**Silverpaw-stark, pure silver she-cat with fiery orange eyes; fighter**

**Lichenpaw-lithe, light brown she-cat; fighter**

**Rockpaw-stone-gray tom with kind very dark blue eyes; tracker**

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Birdfeather- long-haired snow-white she-cat; tracker, mother of Featherkit**(snowy-white she-kit) **and Eaglekit**(dark brown tom-kit)

**ELDERS**(former hunters, healers, trackers, and fighters, now retired)

**Aspenfoot- large elderly tom with dark brown paws; former fighter**

**Greensky- light gray she-cat with green eyes; former hunter**


	3. Last Days of Kithood

**CHAPTER 1**

_Silverkit, with her pure silver fur_ glowing in the filtered sunlight, crept forward silently, her orange gaze on the heap of rising and falling pure gold fur.

She pounced.

Goldenkit leaped in the air, squealing.

When she landed, her fur was puffed up.

"Silverkit!"she meowed."I was _sleeping_!"

Silverkit _mrrowed_, knowing her sister's anger would not last.

Goldenkit never held grudges, and was kind and gentle, with a soft, gentle voice.

Silverkit was opposite. She had a temper almost as long as her claws, and when it did go loose, it was rages of blazing was very protective of family and friends.

"I was the point, furball."Silverkit mewed.

"Why?"Goldenkit asked, then shook her head, still sitting down."Never mind, don't answer that."

Suddenly, she perked up, her eyes bright, her ears pointed up straighter and her fur fluffed up.

Silverkit was instantly suspicious.

"Today we turn five moons!"Goldenkit squealed.

"I know how _old_ we are, you daft pigeon."Silverkit mewed, rolling her eyes.

"If you don't know what today is, than _I'm_ not the daft pigeon!"Goldenkit meowed, her mood not darkened in the slightest.

Silverkit narrowed her eyes, thinking, when she jumped up, claws extended, eyes bright.

"We get Tested today!"she yowled.

Goldenkit yowled her agreement.

After they had settled down, Silverkit started talking again.

"Wow.I hope I qualify for a Fighter.I mean, I guess Hunting would be _okay_. But Trackers have more downs than I would go insane with all those herbs stuffed up my nose as a yeah, Fighting would be my _favorite_ thing to do."Silverkit mewed.

"I don't know.I'm starting to like Healing a maybe Hunting.I'm not that fond of Tracking. And I would wake up screaming if I even tried Fighting."Goldenkit ended shyly, looking at her paws.

Silverkit mewed her sympathy. One time, when most of the kits had snuck out of the nursery, we had come across the Training Place, a hollow litter with soft, powdery sand and cushiony moss, covering that part of the forest and her mentor, Mouseclaw, both Fighters, had been training, only they had gone to advanced training and were using had just performed a move that had been very difficult, and had ended with Mouseclaw having bloody scratches from her jaw to the end of her jaw, and Lichenpaw with bleeding scratches along her had run all the way back to camp, sped into the nursery and stayed deep inside their nursery nest, shivering with wide eyes, and their mother had been out stretching her had also woke up screaming for six nights in a row.

"You won't be a Fighter."Silverkit mewed and Goldenkit returned to her normal self, relieved.

As they were chatting, Silverkit's ears pricked audible pawsteps were sounding behind her.

She froze completely, waiting...waiting...

When she heard the practically inaudible sound of a slight disturbance in the wind, and felt the air press a fly-wing pressure against the fur on her back, she whipped around faster than a hare, thrusting her front paws forward, shoving her attacker against the ground, pinning them there.

"Alright, alright!I give, I give!"the kit squealed beneath her paws.

She leaped off, landing lightly on her paws.

The tiger-striped she-kit got up and shook fur was puffed up and messy, making her look even more disgruntled.

"Good morning, weather we're having."Silverkit mewed, while Goldenkit purred beside her.

"Whatcha doin, Twins?"Tigerkit mewed, grooming her fur, sleeking it down neatly.

"We're not twins!"Silverkit and Goldenkit mewed at the same time, Silverkit spitting, Goldenkit softly.

" you know what today is?"Tigerkit mewed excitedly.

"Yes."Silverkit mewed."We've already discussed this-"

"As you probably guessed."Goldenkit finished, like they did were utterly unaffected by what they did, as Tigerkit had grown to be.

"Yeah, we're gonna be Tested!"Tigerkit mewed."Have you seen Rockkit and Mudkit?"

"No."Silverkit mewed."But then again they're probably trailing after Lichenpaw and know as well as I that ever since they set eyes on the pair of them they were as attached to them as a bee to honey."


End file.
